The Real Father
by Eliteteammario13
Summary: Even after the Pigmask fiasco, Lucas feels like his father is still ignoring him. And now he seeks comfort from one of his closest friends. Lucas's POV.


_Flint, husband of Hinawa. Father of Claus and Lucas. _

_At least by genetics, but in actuality he was more of a complete stranger to Lucas. He would never show emotions or even spoke the phrase "I love you" to Lucas or his brother. _

_Even during the Porky Empire fiasco, he would never pay attention to his only living son Lucas. He spent three years looking for his missing son Claus and only Claus was in his mind. _

_He would leave before the sun rose and return at the middle of the night. He would always leave a list of chores for Lucas to follow and when he was about to leave, he would place his hand on Lucas's shoulder, kneel down, and look him in the eye and say "Today's the day. Today I __am going to find your brother." _

_But in Lucas's heart, all he wanted was a real father. A father who would hug him when he's sad. A father who would play would him when he's bored. A father who would say "Lucas, my son, I love you." _

_His wish was granted, not by his father, but his friend Duster._

* * *

**3 Months After the Dark Dragon's Release...**

"Lucas, boy, it's time to get up!" Flint shouted from the kitchen.

Needless to say I was already awaken by the strong, yet nauseating smell of bacon. After the whole Porky thing, I couldn't stand the smell of fried pig or even the sight of pork based food. Just the smell alone reminds me of when I first stepped foot at New Pork City.

"Ugh. I think I gonna throw up." I was joking of course but my stomach was starting to agree with me. Good thing I know Dad will make me some of my favorite omelets, though they were never as good as Mom's.

"Lucas, get your skinny butt down here before I roundhouse kick you in here!" I heard him shout. I knew he was only kidding, but still I don't want to risk it. I saw him once do that to a Pigmask Soldier and the poor soldier nearly died had it not been for the fact that Kumatora was there with us and used PK Lifeup β on the poor thing.

"Coming Dad!" I shouted back. "I just need some time to get dressed and I'll be there in a minute!"

I went next to my dresser and pulled out a white shirt with red sleeves. It was a gift from Fuel, said it was his lucky shirt and I could see why. It smelled like soot. Then I checked the bottom drawers for a some pants and some gloves, after all it was early March and it was snowing.

After getting dressed, I went to the kitchen hoping to have a nice breakfast with my dad but instead I found Dad talking to Thomas. They both had a serious look on their faces. Dad turned to look at me and he placed his hand on my shoulder. I knew this was bad news.

"Lucas, I have to go to Snowcap Mountain. There has been an avalanche and the people of Schnee Village needs to be rescued. Thomas and I will go, you stay here and behave."

And without so much as a single good bye, he left with Thomas and shut the door behind him. All I could do was fall to my knees and cry. Even after the whole Porky thing, he still never paid attention to me. I wish Claus was here to keep me company and if Mom was here, she would yell at Dad to spend more time with me. Oh Mom I want you back....

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

My eyes were still red and puffy, and my tears drowned out all sound. But I still heard the knocking.

I jumped up, hoping that it was my father and that he decided to stay home with me. I bolted to the door, almost tripping on my shoelaces, but that didn't stop me. I finally reached the door and to my disappointment it wasn't my dad, but my friend Duster. He looked at me with worry. He noticed my tear filled eyes.

"Lucas, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" said the young thief.

What happen next surprised the thief. I hugged him with all my might and cried on his chest. I couldn't stop crying. He embraced me as well and patted my back. He started to hold me tighter as I cried harder.

After what seemed like hours, I slowly stopped crying and removed my embrace on Duster. We both made our way to the couch in the sitting room and I just sat there not speaking a word. Duster, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to say something. I think I knew what it was.

"I'm sorry about earlier Duster, I shouldn't have-" Duster placed his hand on my shoulder, interrupting me. He looked at me with worry again. He finally spoke.

"Lucas. Tell me what happened. Why are you sad?" His eyes looked at me with something I haven't seen in over three years. Love, affection, and concern. I started to cry a little, but I spoke about what happen.

"My dad left to save some people in Schnee Village. You know, the village in Snowcap." He nodded. I also noticed he was starting to get tense. "There was an avalanche." Duster was shocked and I knew why. This was the first actual disaster in the New World. I continued on.

"Duster, can I ask you a personal question?" He nodded yes. I was a little embarrassed but I went on. "When you were a kid, did your dad left you alone all the time?" Duster was unsure how to answer the question. After all, he never had a good father and son relationship with his father. His leg is living proof of that. But then again, he was with him most of the time due to their intense training. Duster sighed, I knew that wasn't good.

"Unfortunately Lucas, I was with him training almost everyday as a kid." I saw him rubbing his handicapped leg. I sensed he was uncomfortable taking about his leg. Before I could say anything, he spoke out.

"Lucas, are you sad because your father left you alone to go help the village?" Duster asked. I was speechless, I couldn't say anything as tears started to drop from my eyes and I cried on Duster's lap. He gently placed his hand on the back of my head and rubbed it. That only made me cry harder, why couldn't my dad do this when I'm sad. All he ever did was say "Everything will be fine, stop crying boy." I hate him.

"It's okay Lucas, everything will be alright. Your dad still loves you." I got up from Duster's lap and violently shook my head at him whilst still crying.

"No! He hates me! He never loved me, he only cared about Claus!" I still cried. "What kind of dad would leave his only living son alone?!"

Duster embraced me and I return the hug. I cried in his chest, I never felt so alone. But Duster's kind and loving gestures made me feel happier. It was a feeling that my so call dad never gave me. It was the feeling of a father's love. But what really made an impacted was the fact that he kissed my forehead. The only person who ever did that was.....Mom.

"It's okay Lucas, you're not alone. I always thought my father hated me."

I looked up at his face and noticed he was starting to tear too.

"He would always train me like a dog and always say I'm a failure or a moron." He looked like he was holding back his tears but then he smiled.

"But if it wasn't for that, I would never been of use to you, Kumatora, or Boney. I would have never helped you saved the world and perhaps the world would have been destroyed." He placed his hand on top of my head again and continued his speech.

"Lucas, your father does love you. He just doesn't know how to show it." He started to remove the tears under my eye with his finger. It reminded me of Mom. I started to smile and the tears came to a stop. I hugged him happily.

"Thanks Duster, though I wish you were my father."

He smiled at me and return the embrace. I never felt this good in a long time.

We both removed our embraces and Duster got up and smiled at me. I looked at him curiously.

"You know, it takes at least a week to get up Snowcap by foot." He said with a smirk. I was confused but I nodded

"How about I stay here with you until your father gets back and we can have fun together." I smiled a smile so wide, my jaw started hurting. I jumped up from the couch and gave a quick but tight hug.

"Really!!" I looked at him with glee. Duster smiled

"Yes. Now get your coat son, Kumatora invited us to a snowball fight at Osohe Castle." He said leaving the room. I smiled, not because of the fact he's staying with me until dad comes home, but the fact that he just called me son. I quickly grabbed my coat from the coat hanger in the sitting room and dashed after him.

As I left the sitting room, I accidentally knocked over an old music box. I was able to save it from falling but it opened and played a melody that my mom used to sing to me and Claus as children. It sang the song.

'_Take a melody'_

_'simple as can be.'_

_'Give it some words and'_

_'sweet harmony.'_

_'Raise your voices'_

_'all day long now,'_

_'love grows strong now,'_

_'Sing a melody of love.'_

_'Oh, love.'_

I was surprised as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Duster smiling at me with a tear coming from his eye. I smiled back and hugged him.

This was the most happiest time I had in over three years.

The End.


End file.
